


Smarties

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [157]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e13 Everybody Hates Hitler, Facts about Hitler, Hitler, Humor, M/M, Nazis, Sam is pretty smart too, Smart Dean, Would War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean inherited his fair share of the brains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarties

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 13 Everybody Hates Hitler
> 
> Info about Hitler and stuff can be found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler  
>  https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swastika   
>  https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi_Party

"Oh my God, Hitler."

"Dean..."

"I can't believe we worked a case that had to do with Hitler."

"I told you, it was about Nazis. Nothing to do with Hitler."

"Nazis equal Hitler."

"The Nazis were not always related to Hitler. Just like the Swastika wasn't actually associated with the Nazi party until Hitler came along. You know, the Swastika is pretty fascinating. It was originally a Chinese character that certain religions like Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism considered-"

"Sam."

"-sacred and-"

"Dude. Seriously."

"But-"

"No."

"Buzzkill."

"There was no buzz to kill."

"You need to learn more."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"No it's not!"

"Prove it. Give me facts."

"Hitler was born in Austria, not Germany."

"Go on."

"He died in Germany."

"When?"

"April?"

"Continue."

"He was married the day before he died. He had a wife for a day."

"Who'd he marry?"

"Eva... Braun?"

"Huh. I'm impressed."

"Fuck you, I'm smart."

"Why Hitler facts?"

"No reason."

"Tell me."

"I may have had a fascination with Nazis and World War Two and shit like that."

"Really?"

"Hey, I was bored, and we were at the library and there was this book-"

"I have a thing for smart guys."

"Even if all they know are Hitler facts?"

"Take off your pants."


End file.
